


never trust a fox

by weavesunlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, allusions to past sexual relationships, but like you could read it that way idk it's ambiguous, not necessarily a current one, spoilers for episode s03e19 letharia vulpina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavesunlight/pseuds/weavesunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which things get a little sexier during shooting, but they both kind of saw it coming, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never trust a fox

“Hey, bro. How do you think we should play this?”

Dylan’s lying back on the couch in Tyler’s trailer, thumbing through the last five pages of the script. He pulls his feet up just in time to avoid being trapped under Tyler’s ass as he flops down.

“Play what?” he says, feigning some sort of innocence. He knows exactly what Dylan’s talking about. Dylan’s reading Tyler’s script, with small notes marked into he corners, beats marked out. Tyler was always better at the prep than Dylan was. Must be something he’s picked up from actually acting since he was a kid.

Dylan laughs, “The last one. With the swords and the rain and Scott getting impaled.”

“I don’t know, dude, it reads kind of sexy to me. Like you’re taunting Scott by flirting at him.” He grabs the script out from Dylan’s hands and there’s a brief moment when they’re almost fighting for it, except Tyler yanks it away. Dylan rolls his eyes.

Tyler skims through it and Dylan plays through the scene in his head. He sets his jaw unconsciously, goes still. Runs through the mocking “it’s okay,” Scott’s pleading, the monologue. All of the loving-that-I’m-in-pain faces he’s going to have to make. He half wonders where Stiles is in that moment, if the Nogitsune is fighting him off too, what he’s saying as his hands twist a sword in his best friend. He wonders what he’d do if there was something controlling his body, and Tyler was the one bleeding out on a veterinarian’s table.

Yeah, that hit a little close to home. Tyler’s looking at him like he’s gone a little green. He shakes his head, unlocks his jaw.

“Nah, you’re right. It probably is gonna be sexy.”

XXXX

“CUT” A flurry of tech guys and PAs scramble to reset the lighting, adjust the camera. It’s been a long day and Dylan didn’t expect this scene to take so much from him. He supposes it’s a good thing that he hates how fucking terrified and in pain Tyler looks, but it’s hard to not be Stiles or Dylan or anyone other than the Nogitsune in that moment because he just wants that look to stop. It makes his lines a little crazed and he feels like there are two people inside of him. One trying to do his job and the other wanting it to just stop.

But Tyler was right. It is kind of sexy, when the Nogitsune grabs Scott’s face to take all that pain and chaos and Dylan wonders….

The director comes up to them. “Good job guys, you’re really selling it. I think we’re just going to take it one more time from that wide shot.”

They both nod, and Tyler tries to crack a smile. He’s kept it as light hearted as he can, that’s just who he is. Whispered, “Just imagine I’m sucking your dick,” when the director had some notes on his facials the first or second take. Like Dylan didn’t know exactly what that felt like. Like Dylan didn’t have to keep himself from going bright red. Which seemed to be Tyler’s plan, the way he was grinning when he pulled back, fake sword still poking out of his stomach.

Alright, no one said he wasn’t petty. It’s the last take. He can one-up Posey on this one.

“PLACES”

Tyler shoots him a glance but then Arden is on her mark already. Dylan waves him off, blinking a little before he shakes himself in character. He hears the clap of the slate and his mind goes blank for a second before he enters.

Set. Grab Arden’s wrist. Ignore their looks of surprise. Do a fun bit of stage fighting. Analyze, analyze, analyze. Taunt and mock and fake reassure. Okay? It’s gonna be okay. Grip Tyler-Scott’s shoulder like it’s natural. Keep gripping, keep fake reassuring. Twist. Twist. Twist. Ignore the pain. Get cocky with it. Nogitsune-You is going to get stronger with it. It wants it. The more pain, the more chaos the better.

“Hey, look at me. You really should have done your reading, Scotty.” Tyler winces, and he’s wincing a little bit too because that hurt him. Or Stiles-him. But it just sort of…happened. He thinks it might be worse for the Nogitsune to say it, and not Stiles. He lets his voice get deep and rough, steady and taunting.

Tyler’s breathing is heavy in his ears as he reaches to grip his face. He leans in closer, touches their foreheads together, gripping the back of Tyler’s head. This is beyond script, beyond rehearsal now. It was there before, if Dylan would just lean in and take it. So he does. “All that pain, you took it all.” He lets it be mocking and tender all at once. The Nogitsune knows Scott would take everyone’s pain. It counted on it. He laughs, stupid boy. It was easy, so fucking easy. “Now, give it to me.”

He’s shaking with it, the need of that power but the line is softer now, a quiet sort of command. Like he’s begging, pleading for it, not roaring or demanding. Tyler’s mouth is so damn close. Dylan knows, in post production they’re going to show the pain leaving Tyler’s face and entering his hand but in that second he just acts, noses along Tyler’s cheek before kissing him, dark and possessive and owning. He sweeps his tongue into Tyler’s mouth, tilts his head back and Tyler lets him, follows along and opens his mouth wider, gasps and shakes and half whimpers with it. They keep it in character long enough for the director to call “CUT” before he drops the act and it’s just Dylan kissing Tyler, one hand rough in his hair and grinning against his mouth and Tyler’s kissing back, more of the give and take they’ve done a hundred times before.

“I said CUT!” And it seems they’ve forgotten, like so many other times, that there’s a camera rolling and work to be done.

Dylan pulls back, still smiling. There’s a bounce in his step and a lightness as taps his fingers along the sword again and smirks. “Sexy enough for you?”

Tyler gives him a blank sort of shocked stare before he frowns, but it’s joking, “Nah, dude I think you could have gone for some dry humping too.”

“Really? And impale myself? I don’t think so,” he says and Dylan knows they’re fine, they’re fine. Like they’ve always been.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr, scottinpanties


End file.
